Multimedia memory cards, Smart Cards, USB flash drives, and other storage card formats are well known today as a means of providing external memory capacity for storing information. Such cards are typically used in portable devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, etc. to store data. Furthermore, these devices can be connected to, and exchange data with, other devices such as personal computers, televisions, projectors, and a host of new smart devices and appliances. These memory cards are traditionally just peripheral memory devices without computational or executable capabilities. There is no way to know where or how these memory cards have been used, what data was exchanged, where that data has propagated, or other characteristics of the usage.